1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to crystalline polyethylene pieces having optimum crosslinking for use in storage and recovery of heat, heat storage and recovery, particularly in the solar energy area, and for heating fluid to the temperatures required for absorbtion air conditioning.
2. Prior Art
In Polymer Engineering and Science, September, 1975, Vol. 15, No. 9, pp 673-8, D. H. Kaelble et al, "Crystalline Polymers as Heat Storage Materials In Passive Thermal Protection Systems", radiation crosslinked polyethylene is described for possible latent heat sink use, such as coatings on electronic equipment for protection against high temperature in space use.